


The Omnic, the Cyborg, and Their Wardrobes

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All Supports Are Friends, Day 7: Alternate Skins, Genyatta Week 2018, M/M, all skins are canon, also Genji is friends with the supports BECAUSE MY GENJI'S NICE, and the line changes are because everyone's a dork, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: It all begins with the armoires.





	The Omnic, the Cyborg, and Their Wardrobes

It all begins with the armoires.

You see, every room in Overwatch is standardized. Think of it like a college dorm or furnished apartment complex: the rooms all look relatively the same and come with the same furniture, though the sizes of the rooms can vary. So every room has at least one bed, one armoire, and one desk, and the number and arrangement of the furniture varies depending on the type of room.

Genji and Zenyatta’s room is a converted double; they used to have two of every furniture item, but they narrowed it down to one of each – except the armoires – using the leftover space to create their “cozy area” of pillows and Pachimari plushies.

It takes a long while for anyone to find this out since generally an agent’s room is their private space and very rarely does anyone invite anyone else into their room (with a few exceptions). Genji and Zenyatta are no different. Though they would not mind most of the team coming into their room, the subconsciously pick up on the discomfort the others feel and so end up holding any matters they are involved in in one of the various garden rooms they have on base. Efi is the one exception to this, finding no issue in spending time in the room since both occupants are okay with it (plus they’re fun to play and talk with). Efi does not care about the odd furniture numbers, noting it but ultimately not putting any value in it. To her, it is not as important as the two other beings in the room.

No, the first person to notice is Satya. Zenyatta and the rest of the supports got along like a house on fire, and eventually the new healers got used to Genji and the old guard learned the new Genji, so he got along with them as well.

Zenyatta and Satya were moving their conversation – the common room they had been sitting in had suddenly gotten very loud very quickly, and Satya was starting to fidget more than normal, so Zenyatta offered her the chance to move.

“I would prefer not to go to the gardens,” she said to him. It sounded offensive, but Zenyatta knew that the rooms could smell pungent with the multitude of plants (at least, according to Hana) and that probably wasn’t the best thing, to trade one overwhelmed sense for another. So he nodded and led the way to his and Genji’s room.

“Is this acceptable?” Satya asked once she recognized the door they were in front of.

“Neither Genji nor I particularly mind people in our room. However, some mind being in it.” Zenyatta gestured for her to head inside first. “If we were not okay with it, we would not be here.”

Satya nods and walks through the door. Despite Genji seeming the type to have a messy room, everything seemed to be neatly put away and the room free of dust. Even the pillow pile was arranged in such a way that was both neat and functional. She wondered if it was Zenyatta’s efforts that made it so or if Genji was actually tidy.

Satya made her hard-light seat in the edge of the cozy area and Zenyatta floated just above the largest of the pillows in the pile, continuing the conversation they had earlier.

But as they came into a natural conversation lull, Satya’s eyes were drawn to the odd thing in the room: the fact that there were _two_ armoires, but only one of everything else (including a bed). Following her gaze, Zenyatta made a soft “ah” sound.

“Yes, Genji and I both have our own.”

“Why?” It was a valid question – neither wore a lot in her memory; Genji favoring green plaid flannel and ancient graphic tee with simple jeans on down days and nothing but his armor during missions. Zenyatta was similar, often wearing his worn yellow trousers around the clock, though occasionally he did switch out for a bright pink hoodie and some black sweatpants.

Zenyatta tilts his head. “We have more clothes that what you have seen. We have not had reason to wear them, but if they had been left in Nepal they could not be properly cared for. And we have several back-ups just in case something happens to our normal clothes.” Zenyatta pointed to the one on the left. “That one is mine, if you wish to sate your curiosity. I do not mind.”

Satya did just that, wondering about Zenyatta’s extra clothing.  She had only seen him in the previously mentioned clothes.

She was surprised to see several different pairs of different colored trousers and ropes and drape cloths all hanging neatly. Next to them on the shelves were clearly labelled glamor nodes: Ascendant, Harmonious, Leaf, Earth, Water, Air. There were some squared away in various packages without labels as well, though the boxes were open.

“Those ones were gifts,” Zenyatta says, having hovered closer to see what Satya was so transfixed on. “They are more elaborate glamours than the others, as they change certain features of myself.”

“Fascinating,” Satya says, turning her eyes back to Zenyatta. She wanted to ask why Zenyatta had these – very clearly some of them were not just spare clothing – but something in the way the omnic held himself made the words stop.

“What does Genji have in his?” she asks instead. Perhaps not a better topic, but Zenyatta doesn’t seem too bothered and answers the question, so evidently Genji wouldn’t mind her knowing. (If he did, Zenyatta would’ve said as much and not answered the question.)

“Different colors of his armor, on the occasion that the white is too noticeable.” Satya raises her eyebrows at that; Genji goes into battle with neon green lights, so what would a little color do? Zenyatta presses on. “His clothes from after his first time here, but before he came to us. Some glamour nodes that change his appearance drastically too, in case he could be recognized.”

Satya nods. It was a concern among the old guard that several of them with shadier histories could be recognized on field and endanger the reformed team. Several had been issued glamour nodes for that purpose.

“It is strange to think of you wearing anything else.” Satya’s closet was just the same dress in different colors since the texture didn’t bother her. And it was a simple matter to change the color of her visor and earrings to match.

Zenyatta laughs. “I must admit, I am fond of these pants.” Zenyatta tugs the side of them and looks like he’s going to say more, but changes direction.

“Genji does not care much to clothe himself anymore. He says that they never fit quite right over the various pieces of his armor, and does not see the point when he is considered ‘decent’ without them.”

Satya nods. It makes sense, given Genji’s slightly off proportions. Without tailoring, it would make for all of Genji’s clothes to fit poorly with few exceptions, and the cyborg did not strike her as the type to go and get his civies tailored.

The two go off to talk about other things, only interrupted about two hours later when Genji knocks before entering.

“Ah. Good evening Symmetra, Master.” Genji bows slightly in greeting.

“Good evening Genji. I had thought you would be joining Miss Song for her stream this evening?” Zenyatta asked.

“She is starting later tonight since she is trying to catch one of her online gaming team as well.”

Zenyatta nods, taking in the information. Satya stands to leave.

“If you are enjoying your conversation, Symmetra, you need not leave. I came in to grab this.” Genji lifts a handheld console to show.

“I do not want to intrude,” she responds.

“Nonsense. You are both welcome to stay, if that is alright with the two of you?” Zenyatta looks between them both. Genji shrugs and nods, opening his armoire and pulling something out of a bin. Satya is able to catch a quick glance of what Zenyatta had mentioned, along with several other various tools that the architect suspected were for maintenance and hygiene.

Genji sat down next to Zenyatta, who floated a little lower so as to allow Genji to rest his head in the area between neck pistons and shoulder. Satya lowered the height of her chair as well to match their height, mentally noting that while Zenyatta did not seem to be the comfiest to cuddle, Genji seemed to have no issues with it as he put on his specialized headphones and turned on his game, focusing intently on it. Zenyatta curled an arm around his waist but did no more. Satya almost smiled at the casual intimacy between her two friends. They had not hid the fact that they were in a romantic relationship with one another, but they typically did not act like this around others, so it took the team a long time to figure out if they were together in a romantic relationship. It was nice to see her friends so content with one another.

And so this continued – Zenyatta and Satya talking as Genji played his game, only interrupted when Genji left to go play with Hana.

“Good night, Satya. I will see you tomorrow. We could meet here, if you would prefer?” Zenyatta offered.

“It will be delightful,” Symmetra smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: It was so, so tempting to go back to my Undertale days and make Papyrus’s joke about not having any skeletons in Zenyatta’s closet because he doesn’t have one in his body. SO. TEMPTING. But it didn’t fit very well.  
> Fun Fact 2: Satya was going to make a comment about the Cinnabar skin that Genji has because to me, that is the ugliest skin in the game. Punk Zarya at least has a decent color scheme, but Cinnabar is just. So disgusting. I am repulsed every time I see that skin – seriously, who thought that orange and that green went together? And Young Genji only has accents of each; the white ties it together so don’t use that as an example (plus it looks like a different color orange). Again, the dialogue didn’t fit very well.  
> Fun Fact 3: Genji’s proportions are, much like the rest of the heroes in the game, slightly exaggerated – he’s pretty much a triangle (very broad shoulders and a narrow pelvis). He has the excuse of being a cyborg ninja so no, not all the proportions have to be correct.  
> Fun Fact 4: No one ever really mentions “oh yeah I packed my hairbrush/toothbrush/etc” unless someone’s asking them, or they list it last in an “oh yeah” kind of way. I figure Zenyatta just kind of forgets about the maintenance tools in Genji’s armoire for the same reasons we do.  
> Fun Fact 5: I remembered why I don’t write Symmetra much. I never feel like I can get her speech patterns or behaviors down. Did I do alright?  
> Fun Fact 6: Supports support supports. The entire Overwatch support class eventually are all good friends with each other. (Lucio and Symmetra take a lot longer than any other tie, but they don’t compromise missions because of their issues.)  
> Fun Fact 7: The layout of Genji and Zenyatta’s room is the same in this week and my other story Building Bridges.   
> Fun Fact 8: I toyed with the notion of Genji just having four different cans of spray paint, courtesy of Tracer, and that’s A.) how he changes into his basic skins and B.) why he has Cinnabar. But I like the idea of phone case armor, too.  
> Fun Fact 9: Yes, the downtime outfits are the same ones that Genji and Zenyatta bought in Day 1: Music. Those are just my default outfits for them… and a bit of a reference to myself, now that I think about it. I’m either in a (currently pink) hoodie or a green plaid flannel my mom passed down to me, and I’m always wearing a graphic tee shirt… and jeans and sweatpants are staples.  
> Fun Fact 10: Art later because art classes are time consuming and I have two crits in a row so I'm trying to prep for them.


End file.
